


Home, Love, Family...

by kelseighanne



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dad!Tom, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married!Tom, actor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseighanne/pseuds/kelseighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from the song "Journey to the Past" from the movie <i>Anastasia</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home, Love, Family...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kufan001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufan001/gifts).



> The title comes from the song "Journey to the Past" from the movie _Anastasia_.

Emory walked through the doorway into her small home in North London. It had been an obscenely long day at the university, giving lectures on the history of Germany to students not much younger than she was. The fact that she stood at a mere 4’9” didn’t help, either. She had to put on a stern attitude to be taken seriously by both students and her fellow faculty members.

Still, there was some good that had come out of the Georgia native’s move across the Atlantic. If Emory had not taken on this teaching position, she wouldn’t have met her husband, Tom.

Emory couldn’t ask for a kinder, more thoughtful partner, but their relationship was not without its obstacles. For one, Tom was a highly popular actor whose private life was heavily speculated about, though he didn’t speak on it. When he finally decided to actually discuss it and mentioned that they were together, and that they were engaged not very long after, it came as a surprise to a lot of his fandom.

The fact that she was 14 years his junior also proved to be an issue. Tom had already received a bit of criticism for simply having love interests played by women who were in their mid twenties, but when word got out that he was dating a woman who was barely legally allowed to drink in her home country, people were in an uproar.

Fortunately, Tom decided that he wasn’t going to let the pushback deter him from being with Emory, even though she had tried to give him an out a few times.

To this day, she was incredibly grateful that someone like him had become a part of her life and gave her the love that she had wanted for a very long time.

Emory slipped off her heels and walked towards the living room.

“Tom, I’m home!” she called, with no reply.

“Tom? Are you home?”

Again she was met with no response.

It was when she finally entered the living room that she saw why her husband hadn’t answered her.

Tom was fast asleep on the couch with their newborn son Henry resting on his chest. 

They had brought him home only months ago after a long process of being approved to adopt him. They had even been in the room when he was born, both of them with tears in their eyes.

The path to parenthood for them had been a hard-fought battle. It had taken Emory a while to feel comfortable enough to even tell Tom about her infertility, even saying that she didn’t blame him if he wanted to leave once he found out, though he reassured her that he was more than willing to look into other options to expand their family.

They had both silently grieved for the future they wouldn’t have for quite some time before they began the adoption process. When he had presented her with the papers to apply for adoption as a gift for their first Christmas together, she had started crying tears of joy. When she gave him the notice that they were approved to adopt and had been matched with a woman who would be giving birth to their baby on Fathers’ Day, they celebrated like there was no tomorrow.

The petite woman still couldn’t believe that this was her world: a rewarding job, an adoring husband, and a beautiful baby boy of her own. She wasn’t quite sure what she had done to deserve all that she now had, but she was thankful all the same.

Emory couldn’t wipe the grin off her face at the sight of the two most important people in her life, looking so peaceful while off in dreamland.

She had already thought Tom was handsome, but seeing how he was as a father had made him even more attractive to her.

She couldn’t wait to see their family grow even more.


End file.
